1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the operation of a wind power plant with a rotor, which has at least one rotor blade, wherein at least one part of the rotor blade will be or is rotated around a longitudinal axis of the rotor blade by a blade angle, wherein the rotation of the at least one part of the rotor blade occurs with a pre-settable blade angle adjustment rate, wherein the rotor is operated speed variably and wherein the blade angle adjustment rate is restricted by a pre-settable blade angle adjustment rate limit. Furthermore, the invention relates to a wind power plant with a rotor, which accommodates at least one rotor blade, wherein at least one part of the rotor blade is rotatable around a longitudinal axis of the rotor blade by a blade angle, wherein a blade angle adjustment rate is pre-settable and the blade angle adjustment rate is restricted by a blade angle adjustment rate limit.
2. Description of Related Art
Corresponding methods for the operation of a wind power plant and corresponding wind power plants are generally known. For example, DE 10 2006 001 613 B4 of the applicant is referred to in this respect.
When methods for the operation of wind power plants and corresponding wind power plants are concerned, the problem can occur that the regulation or control of the operating control spontaneously adjusts the blade angle of the rotor blade or a part of the rotor blade towards 0°, whereby excessive loads or rotational speeds can occur. A blade angle of 0° corresponds hereby with an operating position of the rotor blade, in which maximum power is generated when there is wind. In contrast to this, the feathering position should be mentioned, which is approx. 90°. No more power is transferred to the rotor in the feathering position.